Virtues from the Kitchen Countertop
Virtues from the Kitchen Countertop is a remake of Lessons, Legends, Stories, and Tales of the 22nd Anniversary of Big Idea. It includes 115 stories. Stories #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #Are You My Neighbor? #Rack, Shack, and Benny #Dave and the Giant Pickle #The Toy That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! #Josh and the Big Wall! #Madame Blueberry #The End of Silliness? #LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #King George and the Ducky #A Chipmunk Christmas #Toy Story #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle the Kindly Viking #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Star of Christmas #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Joe #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #An Easter Carol #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Shrek #Duke and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Shrek 2 #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Moe and the Big Exit #God Made You Special #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie #Lessons from the Sock Drawer #Shrek the Third #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Toy Story 2 #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nicholas: A Story About Joyful Giving #Toy Story 3 #Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't #Shrek Forever After #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart #It's A Meaningful Life #God Loves You Very Much #Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #If I Sang a Silly Song... #Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #Puss in Boots #The Penniless Princess #The Crisper County Charity #LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose #The League of Incredible Vegetables #Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida #Veggie School Musical #Gravity Rises #The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #The New Job #Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #The Little House that Stood #Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Where's God When I Need Him? #VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! #That's What Friends Do #Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! #The Big Beanstalk #Jimmeas and Jerb #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 #LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #Sheltered and Loved #It's Their Time #Taran, The Amiable Viking #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Shrek 5 #Noah and the Big Rain #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #The Great Escape! #Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty #The Ballad of Benjamin #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #Massproduction Madness #Inspicable Me #Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Celery Night Fever #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3 #Break-It Bob #Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy #Beauty and the Beet #LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! #MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! #Eliwony's Ice #Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! #The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie #LarryBoy and the Desert of Death #Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis #MacLarry and the Pecking #Sheriff Woody of Woody's Roundup: The Adventure Begins! #The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years #Noah's Ark #Toy Story 4 #Love is in the Air #The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *Fear Not, Daniel *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Are the Grapes of Wrath *The Forgiveness Song *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Good Morning, George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *The Dance of the Cucumber *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand! *What We Have Learned (Larry's version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Love My Lips *Big Things, Too *What We Have Learned *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Grumpy Kids *Oh, Santa! *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Can Be Your Friend *The Dance of the Cucumber *The Forgiveness Song *The Water Buffalo Song *God is Bigger *I Love My Lips *Oh No! *Stand! *The Hairbrush Song *The New and Improved Bunny Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *VeggieTales Theme Song *It's Laura's Fault *What We Have Learned *The Larry-Boy Theme Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *Promised Land *The Song of the Cebu *The Lord Has Given *Keep Walking *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm So Blue *Stuff-Mart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *Thankfulness Song Medley *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Song of the Cebu *Promised Land *Good Morning, George *Thankfulness Song *Keep Walking *Big Things, Too *Salesmunz Rap *His Cheeseburger *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Larry-Boy Theme Song *The Rumor Weed Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *Endangered Love *There Once Was a Man *The Selfish Song *What We Have Learned (sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Little Bit of This *I Love Fellowship *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) *The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (sung under the credits) *Better Than Friends *Strange Things are Coming My Way *How it Used to Be *Woody's Song *I Couldn't Sail No Longer *The Battle is Not Ours *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *Lost Puppies *The Battle Prelude *Haman's Song *The Battle is Not Ours *VeggieTales Theme Song *Larry's High Silk Hat *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *My Share *Closing Medley *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Bob Neutron Theme Song *Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *No Parents Day *Getting Our Parents Back *We Got the Beat (Bob and Larry Sing the 80s album version) *What We Have Learned *Like Wow! (by Leslie Carter) *Endangered Love *The Dance of the Cucumber *Larry's High Silk Hat *The Water Buffalo Song *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Song of the Cebu *Do the Moo Shoo *His Cheeseburger *I Love My Lips *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Hairbrush Song *Silly Song Remix Medley *First Big Break *We Are the Frarie Peas *Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum *Flushing in Vain *Plugged Up Love *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Steak and Shrimp *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Message from the Lord *No, It Cannot Be *Second Chances *"Jonah Was a Prophet" *Belly of a Whale *The Credits Song *The Auto-Tainment Theme Song *There's A Hole in the Bottom of the Sea *Zacchaeus *Modern Major General *You Are My Sunshine *Binky the Opera Singer *Erie Canal *My Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe Medley *I'm Blue *Belly Button *The Mayor's Dream *What We Have Learned (Western version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Goofy Goober *Now That We're Men *Bellybutton (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *Just a Kid *What We Have Learned *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *When I Am Interrupted by People Bugging Me *You Didn't Listen, Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love Being a Superhero! *A Rockstar's Superstardom *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Disco) *Sport Utility Vehicle *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Going Up (score) *School House Polka *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo *He's Accepted the Challenge *He's Accepted the Challenge (reprise) *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *What We Have Learned (Japanese version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *All Star *On the Road Again *I'm on My Way *You Belong to Me *My Beloved Monster *Larry's Blues *Hallelujah *Friends *Try a Little Tenderness *What We Have Learned *I'm a Believer *I'm a Believer (Reprise) *It Is You (I Have Loved) *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Can A Baby Do? *Larry's Blues *Ballad of the Pie War *What We Have Learned (Sung by Larry's brothers) *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm Robin Hood *I'm Robin Hood (reprise) *Pizza Angel *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Little More of This *The Legend of the Bean *I Wanna Know What It's For *My Baby Elf *I Finally Know What It's For *I've Got a New Umbrella *What We Have Learned (Stolen by Sporks) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Gated Community *Call On Me *Call On Us *South Dakota *It's About Love (played by Wynonna Judd during the credits) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Temptation Song *What We Have Learned *Rock On, LarryBoy! *VeggieTales Theme Song *Eye of the Sparrow *Lance the Turtle *The Great I Am *Attack on the Midianites (score) *What We Have Learned (ukulele) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Accidentally in Love *I Need Some Sleep *Lance the Turtle *Changes *Little Drop of Poison *Holding Out for a Hero *Livin' La Vida Loca *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Monday *Teamwork Song *A Mess Down in Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) *Super Cooperation *Teamwork Song (Reprise) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *O Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *The Birds and the Bees *God Did *A Mess Down in Egypt *He Still Wouldn't Listen *O Lone Stranger (reprise) *What We Have Learned (Western) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Big Things, Too *Bellybutton *I Can Be Your Friend *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *My Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *It's Time to See the Wizard *Monkey *With a Ha Ha Ha and a Ho Ho Ho *You Can Always Come Home *What We Have Learned *Over the Rainbow *Spanish Gold *Jolly Joe's *Yo Ho Hero *Papa's Got a Gumball Nellie *Walking Rocks *Spanish Gold (Reprise) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (the shortest song ever, according to the movie) *Rock Monster *What We Gonna Do? *VeggieTales Theme Song *Binky the Opera Singer *Going Up (score) *Larry's Blues *I Want to Dance *I Want to Dance (Disco) *Gated Community *The Forgiveness Song *Modern Major General *Larry's High Silk Hat *VeggieTales Theme Song *Royal Pain *Live and Let Die *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Losing Streak *What We Have Learned *Thank You (Falletin Me Be Mice Elf Again) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Gonna Take a Trip Down the Mississippi *We're Loggers *The Biscuit of Zazzabranndabbo *The River is My Neighbor *What We Have Learned (Norm's Notes) *Happy River *VeggieTales Theme Song *Buzz Lightyear Theme Song *Woody's Round-Up *Sneeze if You Need To (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Show You Love *Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! *VeggieTales Theme Song *Sneeze If You Need To *Patience Something Something Something *Jacques' Mom's Song *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Sippy Cup *Arise and Shine *What We Have Learned *Hope it's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas *Greece *Fa La La *I Can Love *Donuts for Benny *Nicholas, Nicholas (medley) *VeggieTales Theme Song *We Belong Together *You and You Alone *Banished! *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio) *Precious Child *He Cares for You *Rock On, Lightyear! *Hope's Song (in the credits, from An Easter Carol) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Listen Little Children (and reprise) *No Strings Attached *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Isn't it Strange *One Love *Pants *Top of the World *I'm a Believer *What We Have Learned *For Once in My Life *Right Back Where We Started From *VeggieTales Theme Song *Pants *Fit for a Queen (and reprise) *Best Freend *More Beautiful (and reprise) *Banished *Ugly, Hairy Plan *Action Scene! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Goodnight Junior *Down These Tracks *Oh Christmas Me *Precious Child *Cheers for Stewart *What We Have Learned (Jingle) *VeggieTales Theme Song *God Loves You Very Much *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe Medley *I'm Blue *The Mayor's Dream *The Great I Am *Attack on the Midinites (score) *Good Morning, George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *I Tried to Be Patient *Stand! *The Audition Song *Don't Cry For Me Easter Bunny *The Hopperena *When I Think About Easter *Up With Bunnies *When I Think About Easter Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart Reprises *That's Not Everything Reprises *Alone Reprise *Right Where I Belong Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Treasure To Behold *Can't Smile Without Ewe *The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas *The Little Drummer Boy *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Goodnight Junior *Sippy Cup *Pants *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Lance the Turtle *Gated Community *Pizza Angel *Sport Utility Vehicle *Monkey *Dance of the Cucumber *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *The Water Buffalo Song *Song of the Cebu *Bellybutton *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Love My Lips *The Hairbrush Song *Endangered Love *His Cheeseburger *Bubble Rap *VeggieTales Theme Song *Things Will Get Better *Bubble Rap *He Cares *Ham I Am *He Cares Reprises *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Bubble Rap *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Little Princess *Imagine With Me *No Matter What *Best Friends Forever *Oh Papa *No Matter What Reprise *Little Princess Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Please Give *Squeaky Clean *What We Have Learned *My Aunt Came Back *These Waffles Are a Pain *Beat Up Thingamabob! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *The League of Incredible Vegetables Theme Song *Freeze Freeze Freeze *Supper Hero *Trust In God *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Praising God All Day *Scarves *It's Life's Story *What We Have Learned *Tales From the Crisper *Larry's Lagoon *Dave and the Giant Pickle *LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Omelet *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *Going Up *Bob and Larry's How to Draw *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Pistachio *The Good Egg of Gooseville *My Grown Up Elf *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Good Will This Stay Do? *Coffee Cakes for Benny *Show Some Respect! *What We Have Learned (Western) *You Never Are (played by Francesca Battistelli during the credits) *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Silent Parrot *VeggieTales Theme Song *I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Cabbageville *Solid Stuff *Cabbageville Reprise *Happy Tooth Day *Good Morning Mister Mayor *Lend A Little Hand *What We Have Learned *Taco *I Saw It With My Own Eye *VeggieTales Theme Song *My Sweet Ride (Silly Songs with Larry) *Finish Strong! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! *Monkey *The Hopperana *Larry's High Silk Hat *Stuck In a Bear Trap *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! (Reprise) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Welcome to the Gang *What Have I Done Wrong? *Clowning Around *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love the Lord With All My Heart *Ease on Down the Road *VeggieTales Theme Song *What Should I Buy? *Life in New Jersey (Songs from the Past with Mr. Lunt) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Hey Jerb *The Old Cafe (Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry) *Rollercoaster *What We Have Learned *Astonishing Wigs *Best Friends Forever *I Love My Lips *Endangered Love *Supper Hero *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Goodnight Junior *Lost Puppies *Sippy Cup *Dance of the Cucumber *Larry's High Silk Hat *Donuts for Benny *Do the Moo Shoo *My Baby Elf *Larry's Blues *The Hopperana *A Mess Down in Egypt *Oh Santa! *His Cheeseburger *Rock Monster *Sport Utility Vehicle *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *Drop the Electronic Beat *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Sneeze If You Need To *Song of the Cebu *Kilts and Stilts *Schoolhouse Polka *The Water Buffalo Song *Monkey *Belly Button *Gated Community *Lance the Turtle *The Hairbrush Song *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *Pants *Bubble Rap *Pizza Angel *Happy Tooth Day *VeggieTales Theme Song *Harlem Shake *Gangnam Style (instrumental) *Sesame Street Theme Song *Lunch Savior (Silly Songs with LarryBoy) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Poor Doggy *Amazing Bellbottoms (The History of Fashion with Archibald) *When We Treat God's Creatures *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *They're Finally Mine *The Macy's Stomach Blues *Noodles, Noodles, Noodles *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *We're Vikings *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! *Pigs, Babs, Beatles *My Life as A Viking *Patience Awaits You *Better Than Fighting *With Our Sheep, Our Sheep, Our Sheep! (reprise) *Closing Medley *Taran was a Viking *Willing to Wait (in the credits, from Abe and the Amazing Promise) *The Credits Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Barberbarians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barberbarian *Kilts And Stilts *Oh MacLarry *Were Barberbarians/MacLarry Norrius Reprise *What We Have Learned (Scottish version) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Two By Two *Because I Listened *Do Lord/I'll Fly Away (Gospel Songs with Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt) *I Need Your Help *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas *Love For Christmas *Christmas Shines Reprise *I Won't Go to Beans *Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! *Fulfilling Hopes and Dreams (The Journey to a New World) *What is Up with My Girlfriend? *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Warriors of Crisper Dynasty *Eye of the Bear *The Selfishness Song *Better Than Friends *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Out on the Prairie *Cowboy Life *The Potato Song (Silly Songs with Larry) *Show Some Citizenship! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Give Thanks for My Farm *Why Me? *Play Ball! *With a Little Hard Work *He Watches Us *He Watches Us (reprise) *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Dream *Cowbells and Custard (Silly Songs with Larry) *Too Much Is Bad! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Inspicable Me *Hagus and Angus (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *Lots of Fun *Most Beautiful Gals *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Mewantium *I Wonder *Asteroid Cowboys *Good for the Grabbing *Enough To Share *Enough To Share Reprise *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Together *I Love Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *I'm Gonna Tear It Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *What We Have Learned (Disco) *VeggieTales Theme Song *When Can I See You Again? *Break-it, Break-it Bob *Flamenco Dancing Peas *Sugar Rush *Bug Hunt *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Missing Dog *Perfect Puppy *My Ginger Ale *I Love Puppies! *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me To Be *Now That Your Gone *If This Were By Home *Mac And Cheese *La La La La *5 Servings of You *Love Is The Song *Love Is The Song Finale *What We Have Learned *Deck The Halls *VeggieTales Theme Song *Forget about the Rain *The Rumor Weed Song *My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life *Good for the Grabbing *Better than Gossips *What We Have Learned (Ukulele) *The Rumor Weed Song (The W's) *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *I'm Too Young to Die *Lost Puppies *Drop the Electronic Beat *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Life on the Farm *Downtown Funk *We Have More than Anything *Meet the Famous Tomato! *What We Have Learned *Unwritten *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *"Andrew Was a Hero" *"I Love Being a Superhero" (in the credits, from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *The Credits Song *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Selfishness Song *Chog Norrius *He Cares *Popstars and Pizza (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *The Catapult Song *He Cares (Reprise) *We're Barber-barians *Silly Song Remix Medley, in the background in the 10-lap Scottish Highland Race *MacLarry Norrius *Living in Scotland *What We Have Learned *A Sing-Along from the LORD *The Zucchinis' Song *No, It Cannot Be *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) *Legendary Stories from My Great-Great-Grandfather *Second Chances *A Sing-Along from the LORD Reprise *That's What Christmas Needs (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *What Can a Baby Do? (from Duke and the Great Pie War) *My Aunt Came Back (from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose) *Radio Sweetheart (from Princess and the Popstar) *Too Much is Bad! from (Massproduction Madness) *Stand! (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) *No Defense! (from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!) *Busy, Busy (from Are You My Neighbor?) *God's Little Princess (from The Penniless Princess) *When We Treat God's Creatures (from Sheltered and Loved) *The Monster Balloon's Song *What Do You Think You're Doing? (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Finish Strong! (from Where's God When I Need Him?) *Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) *His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) *Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *Solid Stuff (from The Little House that Stood) *Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Happy Tooth Day (from The Little House that Stood) *Haman's Song (from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) *Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men/If I Sang a Silly Song) *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio) *You and You Alone (from Pistachio) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) *School House Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) *Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) *Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) *I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) *Message from the Lord (from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) *Fear Not, Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *A Joking Sumo (from Sumo of the Opera) *Play Ball! (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes) *Not So Fast (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) *LarryBoy! (from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space) *VeggieTales Theme Song *Woody's Round-Up *Kindness Awaits You *Revenge of the Staplers *VeggieTales Theme Song *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *Welcome You Aboard Reprise *My Golden Egg *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Not So Fast *Share of Friends *Look, Olaf! *What Do You Think You're Doing? *Share of Friends (Reprise) *We're Vikings (Reprise) *It's Laura's Fault *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Radio Sweetheart *Alone *Astonishing Wigs *Radio Sweetheart Reprises *That's Not Everything Reprises *Alone Reprise *Right Where I Belong Reprise *VeggieTales Theme Song *Thank God for Obedience! *A Coke You Right Back *What Could Go Wrong? *The Lord Has Given *The Star Thieves' Song *Ground that Chicken Meat! *What We Have Learned *God Wants Us to Obey Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000